A White Rose for Valentine's Day
by rwbyfics
Summary: White Rose. Just a quick drabble. Happy Valentine's Day!


Ruby was prepared to make this an absolutely perfect Valentine's Day. This was her first Valentine's Day with a special someone, and she wanted to make it memorable and lovely. She had prepared dinner reservations at Weiss's favorite restaurant, along with a surprise that Weiss had been trying to coax out of Ruby.

But Ruby was adamant on waiting until the 14th to show her the elaborately planned surprise.

Then, Friday came. It was a sunny day, already warmed by the glow of the sun. Weiss rose from her bed, climbing to the top bunk where Ruby lay, her short locks splayed on the pillow beneath her head.

The snowy haired girl curled up next to her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around Ruby's black clad waist. Weiss sighed, listening to the heartbeat that thumped steadily inside Ruby's ribcage.

Soft and slow, the incessant thumping soothed Weiss into a slumber that was reserved specially for Ruby. There was something about the warmth that Ruby offered, the rise and fall of her chest that made Weiss sleepy and calm, just like a child. She loved Ruby for her natural cuddliness.

Ruby's silver eyes opened slowly, and she gazed down at Weiss, who had a hand resting on Ruby's stomach and her head nestled on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned down to peck Weiss's forehead. Weiss grumbled and curled deeper into Ruby's shoulder, and she yawned.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ruby said teasingly, running a hand down Weiss's tangled locks.

"Oh, shut up." Weiss laughed, cupping her girlfriend's cheek with her hand and staring into her eyes. In a matter of seconds, their foreheads were propped against each other's and their lips were brushing softly across cheekbones and earlobes.

Ruby enveloped Weiss's soft lips with hers, and traced a pattern with her tongue onto Weiss's bottom lip. They pulled away, Weiss from the sensation and Ruby from the shove that the bold action earned her.

Weiss was blushing now; matching Ruby's cape, but the flush disappeared in a matter of seconds as Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her down from the bunk.

"C'mon, Weiss! Get dressed! I'll show you the surprise!" Ruby cried as she threw on a special dress that Yang had let her borrow. It was red and full at the hips, with a sweetheart neckline. It flowed around her knees and revealed the womanly figure that Ruby had hid for so long under a black and red combat skirt.

Weiss smiled.

"Should I get dressed up?" She asked warily, pulling her arms out of her sheer white nightgown.

"Here, I chose this for you!" Ruby said in an answer. The ensemble was made up of an ice blue circle skirt and a white blouse; something that a 50's housewife would wear. It was adorably laid out, with a petticoat and heels.

Weiss quickly donned it and wondered where Ruby could be taking her. They never dressed up like this, and as she pondered and thought, she didn't notice the sneak attack that Ruby performed. In a flash of rose petals, Ruby had a blindfold over Weiss's cyan eyes.

Weiss shrieked and flailed, batting Ruby with outstretched hands.

"No, no, no! This is part of the surprise, Weiss!" Ruby cried. She was trying to calm Weiss and the odd waddle she was performing with her hands stretched stiffly in front of her.

"Ruby, you dolt! I can't see a thing!" Weiss yelled.

"That's kind of the point!" Ruby yelled back.

Ruby guided her girlfriend out of their room and outside. Weiss could detect the glints of sunlight through the fibers of the material that was wrapped around her eyes.

"Is this Blake's bow?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yup! She went without it for her date with Yang today!" Ruby enthused.

"That's very brave of her." Weiss sniffed, respectful for the Faunus girl's courage.

Then, Weiss was being guided into a car, or so it seemed. A door was shut, and then another was opened on the other side of whatever they were in. Ruby murmured something to a faceless person who replied in sharp remarks. Then they took off.

They were definitely in a car.

Weiss fumbled for a hand rest and grasped onto it for dear life.

They were speeding; she could hear the engine roar and she wailed.

"Ruby, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see!" Ruby dragged out the last syllable as the car kicked up its speed and they went faster, though it seemed impossible.

Then, the car halted. The door on Ruby's side opened and closed, and Weiss's opened. Ruby helped her out, and Weiss heard the car speed away. Then, the blindfold was taken off.

In front of them was nothing more than a diner, but it made Weiss choke up. The 50's diner where Ruby and Weiss had gone on their first date was empty and romantically candlelit just for them, and Weiss felt like the luckiest girl.

Ruby looked nervously at Weiss, then at the diner.

"Do you like it, Weiss? I'm sorry if you don't. I thought it would be a good idea. I'm sorry. Oh god, you must hate it!" Ruby yelped.

Weiss pulled her into a warm embrace.

She whispered into the crook of Ruby's warm neck.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

They walked hand in hand towards the restaurant, ready to start their Valentine's Day.


End file.
